


Among Velleities

by Dice_Roller



Category: The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dice_Roller/pseuds/Dice_Roller
Summary: “这样的话，颊上的伤疤也就等于父亲留下的印痕了。”
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Vito Corleone & Michael Corleone
Kudos: 8





	Among Velleities

浴室的门虚掩着，麦克推门进去的时候，正好撞见桑尼把一只牙刷和一把剃须刀往大衣口袋里塞。麦克问他在干什么。

“我今晚有约了，” 桑尼冲他挤了挤眼睛。

果然是又要和一个新的姑娘去约会了。“那你拿牙刷和剃刀干什么？”

桑尼使劲把牙刷柄往口袋深处塞，然后勉勉强强地扣上袋边。“麦奇！” 他拖长音调，故作惊讶地瞪大眼睛看着自己的弟弟，“如果一切进展顺利的话，我今晚可就不回家住了啊！”

麦克往后退开半步好让他的大哥挤到门边，顺便躲过了那只想要来拍他脸的手。扭过头时他才发现自己的牙杯里少了一点什么：“等等！你为什么拿我的剃须刀？”

“我找不到我自己的了。而且我赶时间！”桑尼的声音从门缝里钻进来，脚步声却已经远了。

可我正打算要用呢！麦克忿忿地想着。转过身，他捏着自己的下巴照镜子，大拇指腹摩擦着浅色阴影样的胡茬，觉得看上去实在不修边幅了点。他看了看壁架，一家人的盥洗用品都整整齐齐地码放着。

只有先借用一下弗雷多的了。麦克于是往脸上打起泡沫来。

刀片贴上他左颊的时候他嘶了一声：弗雷多的剃须刀刃已经钝了，蹭得他很疼。得提醒哥哥赶紧换刀片。可是现在怎么办呢？下颌丰沛的泡沫从镜子里回望着他，像一朵花了很大气力才聚拢的云。明天再剃也不是不可以，不过他刚才就白费肥皂了。麦克这样想着，犹豫了一下，最终把手指圈上父亲那把刀柄。

泡沫被推开时，麦克的手掌不自觉地轻颤着。他兀自有种越矩后的快意，却又夹杂着隐秘的战战兢兢，就如同等待铅球坠落而平直伸出手臂，同时心里清楚抛出铅球的人是自己。这本是再单纯不过的一件事情，父亲难道会因此斥责他吗？他想象不到父亲为此大动肝火的样子，这个念头本身都有点滑稽了。可他始终感觉脊背紧绷，生怕背后的门被忽然推开，这又该如何解释呢？

面颊上的冰凉触感诱使麦克进一步地恍神了—事后回想起来，他确实并未勉力拴住自己的意识，而是任它们自由倾泻出来。他是这样想的：这片刀锋也曾被拖拽过父亲的下颌吧，而现在它正划过他自己的，这意味着什么？是不是相当于，间接地，他的下颌也正顶着父亲的呢？

多么奇怪的一个画面啊。麦克简直要窃笑起来，潜意识却不知怎地开始构筑这个陌生的情形。父亲并不曾这样碰触他。实际上，父亲和他日常的肢体交换，都是有限而很能被预测的。在早餐桌上，父亲往往会捏捏他的肩膀或是拍拍他的后背。而当用完晚餐时，他会起身走到父亲身边请求离席的许可，而父亲则是会再自然不过地示意他侧身低头，然后在他额头上留下一记浅吻。这一切，连同他母亲的烹饪，都成为麦克的粮食。用嘴或是记忆，同兄妹们一道，麦克总会将它们咽入腹中。

在更遥远些的记忆中，事情似乎更不同些。可是那些记忆在一层层日常程式的叠加下变得暧昧不明，麦克不知道哪些是可靠的，他也从没想过去求证。现在他只是掬水，冲洗掉脸上和刀片上残余的泡沫。（他特意多洗了几遍剃须刀。）他的双手仍然在颤抖，他低头看着它们，像看着陌生的、体外的物件，脑海中不成形的意识却在不为他所知时变得切实起来。

当晚麦克躺在被子里，手指勾着被边昏沉地做梦，梦中的场景似曾相识，头脑狭缝中的幼时回忆像铁屑般被吸附，组装成虚虚实实的一个整体。在梦里，小时的他被浸泡在各种形式的肌肤相亲中：恒久的怀抱，落在脸颊和手心手背上的亲吻，乖乖按时上床后抚平他头发的手掌，擦去他嘴角橘子汁水的大拇指腹。

次日早晨麦克没有忘记提醒弗雷多去换他那把剃须刀的刀片。没人会注意到的是，麦克自己的那把剃须刀—桑尼直到中午才姗姗归还—在很长一段时间内都没有被磨钝过，自然也没有换过新刀片了。

*

浴室的门虚掩着，维多推门进去的时候，没有错过麦克的背影是如何剧烈地颤抖了一下。镜子中他小儿子的眼睛惊慌地圆睁着，右颊上残留着一点白色泡沫，还没来得及被刮干净。

“…爸爸，”他听起像是被扼住喉咙而咳呛出了两个音节。

维多暗觉奇怪，但还是平和地出声：“洗漱完了的话，就快点到餐厅来吧。你母亲已经做好饭了，就等你来吃呢。”

麦克顿住了一下，生硬且迅速地点了点头。他的目光从维多身上收回到自己的脸颊，剃须刀刮过先前遗留的角落，几乎是笨拙而狼狈地。用湿毛巾草草抹了一把脸，麦克低声说着抱歉，在维多回应前就出了浴室门。

维多有些讶然地回味着自己儿子的背影。他一时间有些失神，直到卡梅拉的声音从饭厅里传过来，既说给麦克，也是想让维多听到：“我让你爸爸去找你，结果把他给弄丢了！”随后便是他的孩子们的笑。

维多也不受控制地扬起嘴角来。他提高音量回复说他这就来，目光却恰好落到水龙头边。被麦克匆忙搁在盥洗台边缘的是他的剃须刀。

维多回到桌边时，他的妻子正往他盘子中盛了好几只芝士馅小方饺。他照例赞美卡梅拉的厨艺，眼睛则状似不经意地掠过长桌远处的小儿子。麦克拿右手的指节顶着脸颊，有点欲盖弥彰的意味。卡梅拉这时也正好走到麦克身边给他添菜了，她拿勺柄敲了敲麦克的手背，要他把刀叉握好，而不是在餐桌上显出懒洋洋的样子。麦克如梦初醒似地把托着脸的手放下来，维多因而看见了儿子右颊上细小的伤疤。他把注意力转回到盘中餐上来，方才的疑惑泡腾片一样地弥散开来，整颗心像是漂浮在咝咝作响的水中。

在孩子们长大的过程中，卡梅拉常常半是好笑半是无奈地提醒他少去插手 - 她最明白他想要去照拂身边所有人的欲望，尤其是自己的小儿子。不过，维多一向清楚何时该收回手。这是一种双方面的沉默共识，它不会在某一个特定的时日突然发生。维多也说不明白其中道理，只是在他意识到改变之前，他已经把更为物理的爱的表达收束起来，仅仅留给特别的时日，而自己最小的儿子也习惯于不再希求晚安吻或是送到嘴边的水果。转变过于自然，以至于没有人会因此感到怅然。

康妮正在讲自己和密友的周末出游，维多将头侧向她那边，却正好捕捉到她身旁的麦克的微小动作。他把自己的盘子在餐巾上挪了挪，正好把一小点晕开的血迹给遮住了。维多想，应该是在擦手时，把从脸上小伤口带来的血抹到餐巾上了。

他回想起麦克更小一点的时候，那次他不小心碰倒了卡梅拉用来装香料的小陶罐，维多进门时，看到麦克正试图用碎掉的陶片把洒在地上的香料给盖起来，因为他认为这样的话“它们的香气就不会逃跑”。看到他用稚气的才智试图对抗没完全脱除的笨拙，总是会让维多生出一点怜爱。

但是他的孩子在长大，也学会把自己藏得更好了。他又想起水龙头边的剃须刀。麦克或许以为自己足够坚硬了——在他近乎弱势的倾倚和偷偷摸摸的粘附被父亲撞见之前，他也许真能骗过自己。

饭后维多帮着卡梅拉收拾餐桌和碗盘。一切停当后他回到客厅，那里只有麦克一个人，坐在长沙发的一头，借着落地灯的光亮翻看一本杂志。

维多到他身边坐下。“麦奇，”他说。

麦克遂转过头，脸上的细小伤痕从阴影中显现出来。

维多抬起手。他的大拇指腹不容辩驳地落在那个创口上，力道却很轻很轻。他觉得自己该多说点什么，又觉得自己什么都不该说，最后他只是简简单单道：“下次不要那么着急了。”

而麦克点点头。维多想，他一定明白了自己的意思。

*

两个佚失的场景：

汤姆的胡子长得不是很着急，所以他和桑尼总是用一把剃须刀，或者说是，真到了要用的时候，他就去拿桑尼的。  
桑尼那天找不到剃须刀，是因为汤姆把它藏起来了。他就是想让桑尼在约会时出糗。其实他根本不想让桑尼出门去约会。

麦克参军离家的第二日早晨，维多发现自己找不到自己的剃须刀了。这直接加剧了他一宿未眠后的坏脾气。在他发作的边缘，他像是忽然想明白了什么。他的怒气消散了，被置换成了一些别的东西。


End file.
